Certain types of memories, such as SRAM, DPR, etc., allow an acceptable address range to be set by specifying a minimum and maximum address values, thereby defining the acceptable address range. In this case, generally the address bus will continue to allow address values which are outside the acceptable address range which has been specified. Therefore, the memory devices themselves may include a mechanism to determine whether or not a given address is valid with respect to the set range. Typically, this is done using behavioral code (i.e. performing a simple &lt;or&gt; operation). However, there are certain applications where the modeling must be done using combinational logic.